


Spider's String

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Mildly Creepy, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Muffet prepares for visitors.





	Spider's String

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 'stretch'

Thin but strong fiber strands tremored, sending the minutest of vibrations down the web. The spider at its centre stirred from her thoughtful langour. One eye opened and a thin smile formed around her purple-dyed lips, which she showed a gleaming fang as she licked her thin tongue over. 

Moments later, the shop bell tinkled. She could sense customers before the bell went off each time but it was not to wake her. A low, soft, sleepy growl emanated through the cavern. Thousands of tiny feet scuttled.

She snapped elegant, sharp-nailed fingers and around fifty of her arachnid minions appeared holding a china tea cup between them, balanced on a saucer like an Empress' palanquin. Several hundred more scuttled out of the cup to evade the flow of purple liquid that she tipped from the teapot.

"Look lively for the bake sale, dearies," she smiled, "Unless you want to BE the bake sale."


End file.
